


Love will enter cloaked in friendship's name

by nikirik



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just James' luck to spend Valentine's Day at the kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love will enter cloaked in friendship's name

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All mistakes are mine. The title is from Ovid. Happy Valentine's Day! :)

It was just James' luck to spend Valentine's Day at the kindergarten. Why on earth Innocent decided he was the best candidate to pass the word of law and justice to the toddlers, he couldn't figure out for the love of God.

"So, if you have any questions," he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably under kids' gazes.

"Do policemen make Valentines?" the girl in a Winx T-shirt looked at him wide-eyed.

"We usually don't have much time for this," said James in cold sweat, having a very bad premonition.

"But you _should_!" the girl shouted. "It's unfair! Everyone should make a card for their loved one's!"

"Yeah, yeah," the class rumbled, and then he knew the little bastards will be the death of him.

"Please, join us," motioned the teacher.

That's how he found himself at the little table like a giant in a Lilliput land with a set for a scrap card.

+++

He looked with horror at the lavander piece of paper in his hands. Somehow he managed to produce a proper Valentine with a ribbon, a heart and tons of glitter (glitter, for God's sake!). There was even a message in his neat handwriting. Oh yeah, he was never doing things by halves, was he?

"Someone will be very proud to get this card," said the teacher.

"I'm not sure he would," mumbled James getting a surprised glance.

And now since he went as far as to make a really gorgeous Valentine, it would be a waste not to pass it to the right person.

As James entered the office he was sharing with Lewis, his heart pumping in overload, he placed the card between the papers on his Inspector's desk and then made an escape to sooth his nerves with a fag.

+++

He returned to his workplace, hoping his face wasn't betraying his feelings.

Lewis didn't even raise his head.

He was humiliated and mortified. 

"James," called out the warm voice. "Thanks."

He couldn't muster the courage to look up.

"How did you guess, Sir?"

"Don't know, must be the cute quote in Latin... Come for dinner?"


End file.
